1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to surveillance camera structure, and more particularly pertains to a new surveillance camera simulator apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a housing organization to simulate a surveillance camera structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surveillance cameras are known in the prior art and typically operate to convert light signals into electrical signals suitable for display on a television monitor. In addition, surveillance cameras can also serve as a visual deterrent to criminal activities when positioned in a conspicuous location.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a camera to only simulate surveillance within a area or space and the like for ease of actuation and mounting of the structure, as well as available at minimal cost to consumers and the like and to this end, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.